Because of you
by twilit angel
Summary: Sakura hears that Sasuke has come back and she is afraid to face him. She's afraid that she'll be hurt if she sees him. "It was all because of him..." One-shot Song-fic


**A/N: **So yeah. Hi there. Some of you might know me from my stories "Remembering what was forgotten" and "Akatsuki's child". Some of you might be wondering what I'm doing writing this one shot when I should be updating said stories. To be honest, I have no idea. This just came to me when I was looking for a song to sing for an audition I have to do to get into a Performing Arts school and I picked the song Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. When i heard this song, it reminded me of Sakura and this was made. Please enjoy this first ever song fic I have ever written.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto or this song by Kelly Clarkson

Because of you

Three years.

It's been three whole years.

Three whole years since I last saw _him_.

How could he have done that to me? I shouted out my love for him and he still left! That was one day I'll never forget any time soon.

I groaned when the sunlight poured into my small apartment, shining down on my face. I put my head under my pillow in attempt for more sleep. Apparently, Kami hates me on this day so he decides to annoy me today. I groaned again, seeing as how I couldn't fall back asleep. I took the pillow off of my head and sat up. After stretching for a while, I got out of bed and went to go get ready for the day. But when I glanced at the calendar that was situated on my path to the bathroom, I stopped in my tracks, horrified by the date.

My eyes widened as I grabbed the calendar to see the date more clearly and if it was a mistake. No! It can't be! My green eyes narrowed at the date. Nope. It was no mistake. It's that time of year again.

It's the day that Uchiha Sasuke left.

I ran back to my bed, hiding under the covers. There is no way I'm going out of the house now! Not if it's _that_date today. No way! There is no possible way that I'm going to leave the house! Not even if the Akatsuki breaks into my house to kidnap me or annoy me to death! I am NOT leaving!!!

"FOREHEAD GIRL! YOU BETTER NOT STILL BE IN BED!!!"

Crap! I forgot about Ino! Yesterday I promised her that we would have a girl's day out! Maybe if I'm quiet she'll leave and forget about it.

Stomping noised were heard through my apartment. Crap! That must means she picked her way through my lock to enter my apartment! Why the hell did she do that? I heard my door open and yelling right after.

"HARUNO SAKURA! GET OUT OF BED!!!" Ino shouted at me. She took the covers of my blanket and pulled it off of me to reveal that I was hiding.

I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. "Ino-pig, I am not leaving this house and I don't plan on getting out of bed."

"And why not?" She demanded, even putting her hands on her hips.

"_That's_ why I'm not leaving this house today!" I shouted, pointing to the calendar on my wall.

Ino raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the date on the calendar which was circled in a big red circle. I pulled the blanket back over my head to avoid the look she was going to give me. It was the same look that everyone else I know gives me everytime they even mention _him._ I hate that look. It just makes it bring back bad memories and then my whole day is ruined.

The bed shifted slightly as I felt Ino sit on the bed beside my curled up body. She put her hand on my arm in supposed comfort but I only felt annoyed. Maybe this feeling of being pitied was why Sasuke didn't like me and thought I was annoying every time I tried to defend him. "Sakura, please…It's been three years. I thought you were over him?"

"I am over him, Pig!" I shouted at her harshly. I didn't care if I sounded like that towards her. I just hated the feeling being worried for. "I was over him three years ago! I just can't stand this day knowing he left Naruto and the village!"

"Really?" she said in an accusing tone. "Cause it doesn't sound like it."

I pushed back the blanket and sat up to narrow my eyes at her. "I am over him," I said to her again. "And to prove it, I'll get out of this house!"

Ino smirked as I got out of bed and went to go get ready. I think she planned on making me prove that I was over Sasuke so that we could go out. She just knows I hate backing down from a challenge like this that proves I'm weak. Damn her and everyone else that knows I'm touchy about being weak.

I changed into my regular day off outfit and met Ino outside so that we could go have fun. Well, she's the one who's going to have fun. Not me.

We were walking through town, shopping, when I heard my name being called by someone I knew so well.

"Sakura-chan!"

I turned around and smiled when I saw my favorite knuckle headed blond ninja, Naruto, running at full speed towards Ino and I. He stopped right in front of me as I laughed. "Slow down, Naruto! What's the rush?"

He recovered from his running and stared at me straight in the eyes. He was grinning like mad and I couldn't help but smile. "Sakura-chan! You'll never belive it! The teme came back!"

Ino gasped while my smile faltered. I felt my heart stop for a few seconds before I willed it to beat again. So many thoughts were rushing through my head. How could he have come back on the very day he left? Does that mean he actually fulfilled his mission of killing his hated older brother? I don't know. I only felt tears coming to my eyes but with all my super human strength I pushed them back. No! I can't cry in front of Naruto and Ino. I know I'm over him for sure and I can't cry now.

"Naruto, are you serious?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded. "He's at the front gates! Everyone is going there to meet him! Sakura-chan, let's go see him!"

I felt tears coming back to my eyes again and I forced a smile out, no matter how hard it was to do that. "I-I think I'll catch up with you later, Naruto. You and Ino can go on ahead. I have to go do something."

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Ino asked in concern.

I made my smile seem brighter. "Sure I'm sure! You two go see…Sasuke."

Naruto frowned and it seemed like he knew I was lying. I didn't care though. I felt more tears coming and I quickly turned around and started to walk away before they could see my tears. Once I walked out of sight of my two friends, I changed my speed to full out running. I had no idea where my feet were going as long as I could be by myself and cry without anyone seeing me.

After a while of running, I finally stopped and wiped away my tears long enough to see where I was. More tears came as I realized that my feet carried me to the one place I wanted to avoid that day. I was at the very path that Sasuke used to leave the village. And it was the same place where the bench was that he left me on. A few stray tears came to my eyes as I collapsed onto the much hated bench. Why did I have to come here of all places? I wanted to avoid this very place so I couldn't remember that day! Why did Kami hate me so much on this day?

I feel so stupid and weak! I can't believe that I'm crying over that bastard! He's the one who left me on this very bench I sit on with only two words! What kind of man says 'thank you' to a girl then goes ahead to knock them out and leave them on a cold hard bench?! What kind of sensible man would do that?! I hate Sasuke so much! He doesn't even _deserve_ my tears! So why the hell am I crying over him!?

**It's because you still love him**_**.**_

I wiped away my tears and narrowed my eyes at my Inner. I thought that I got rid of you!

**Idiot! You just can't go and get rid of someone that **_**is**_** you! I'm your Inner Sakura! So I'm **_**always**_** around!**

I know that! I meant why did you come back after so long? I mean, you just disappeared on me last year!

**Oh, I was just taking a little nap. Anyways, the reason I came back was because of these troubled feelings that you're having over Sasuke-kun.**

I don't have troubled feelings! What the hell are you talking about!?

If my inner had eyebrows, she would have raised them. **Oh, really? Then why are you here crying and stressing about this day?**

It's because I hate this day, that's why! I just don't like the fact that Naruto's very sad and hurt that Sasuke left, that's all!

**Listen to yourself! Naruto isn't the one sad and hurt! He was ecstatic that Sasuke came back! You're the one who's sad and hurt that he left! You're the one who won't even go **_**see**_** him now!**

So what if I am?! I'm over him anyway!

**No you aren't! If you're sad and hurt, then that means only one thing. You, Haruno Sakura, are and always will be in love with Uchiha Sasuke!**

No I'm not! You're lying! I hate Sasuke for leaving for power! I don't love him! Sure, I used to be but not anymore! I hate Uchiha Sasuke!

My inner groaned. **Fine! Think that way! Just remember this: You can always tell yourself that your mind that you're not in love but your heart thinks otherwise. Call me when you've finally told yourself and accepted that you're in love with Sasuke.**

And just like that, my inner left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I wiped away the last of my tears. Could my inner be right? What if I _am_ and still are in love with Sasuke? But I can't just forgive after what he's done to me! He broke my heart into millions of pieces and threw them into the bottom of a lake! How could a girl like me remember that the one boy she ever loved reject her in some way like that and leaving me behind? How could any girl forget that? I don't think anyone would.

But at the same time, I want to forgive him. If he went up to me and asked me to forgive him (which I seriously doubt), I think that I would instantly forgive him. I still love him for crying out loud but at the same time, I hate him with all my heart. Or at least what's left of it. Is it possible for me to hate him and love him at the same time? Ugh! All of this is so confusing! I hate the fact that I will always be in love with him!

While I sat there on that cold hard bench, I started to remember a song I heard some time ago. It was soft and soothing and perfectly described me. I closed my eyes and sang to remember the song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I paused for a second after that chorus. It really did describe me. After Sasuke left, I was so afraid to let anyone inside of my heart and that's why I never dated. I was so afraid that my heart would be broken once again. I started the song again, feeling tears slide down my already wet cheeks for the third time that day.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

This was another part that perfectly described me. After Sasuke left, I kept trying to keep my smiles on my face. Everyday, it hurt to smile and soon my smile vanished all together. I only faked smiles so that my friends wouldn't worry. None of them noticed that my true smiles vanished the day Sasuke Uchiha left.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

I finally finished singing the song and I felt sad all over again. This song hit so close to my true self. It was practically all Sasuke's fault that I'm like this now. My friends noticed that I just wasn't exactly the same after that day three years ago.

Tears flowed down my cheeks again and I lifted my hand to wipe them away. Why does Sasuke make me cry so much? Why did he have to hurt me so much that I changed dramatically? Why?

"Sakura…"

I gasped at that sweet voice that haunted my life for the past three years. I opened my jade green tear filled eyes to see the one person that had taken my heart and broken it so many times.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke was standing under the shades of the trees. I stared at him. He had grown so much. He went from a five-foot slightly muscular boy to a six-foot god with a muscular body. He was wearing the same outfit that Naruto and I saw him in when he was still with Orochimaru and I don't want to admit it but I loved that outfit. Who wouldn't with the way it showed off his pale chest that I would have longed to touch if he hadn't broken my heart so much. His dark onyx eyes that I used to stare at every day in the Team 7 photograph stared back into mine.

I wiped away my tears and looked away from him. I felt so ashamed that he had caught me crying. He was probably going to mention that I was still weak for crying. I felt him walking towards me, my heart beating wildly with each step he took. I tried to calm it down but it was no use. Why was it reacting this way? A shadow was seen my way and I could feel that Sasuke was in front of me.

We said nothing after a while. I didn't even know what to say! After three years, what was I supposed to say? 'Welcome back, Sasuke!' There was no way I could say that after all that he's done to me. But I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore so I spoke.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

He said nothing. I didn't really care that I sounded so cold but he used his cold tone on me when he left so it's fair that I did the same, isn't it? I really couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Look, Sasuke, if you have nothing to say to me, then I'm leaving." I made a move to stand up but then Sasuke pushed me back down. I glared into his onyx orbs. What the hell was he doing? "Let me go, Sasuke. I'm going to leave to find Naruto."

"No, Sakura," he said, his voice like music to my ears. "I want to talk to you alone."

I raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Well, what do you have to say to me?"

I stared into his eyes again and I was surprised to see them soften.

"Sakura….I want to say….I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. Did he just say what I think he said? Is the Sasuke Uchiha apologizing to me? A fire in my heart burned and raged, leaking to all of my muscles and making them shake. I stood to my feet, not caring if he was just going to push me down again.

"You're apologizing? And just like that!? What do you take me for, Sasuke? Do you expect me to start crying and run into your arms forgiving you just like that?!" I yelled at him. I didn't care if I was heard. I just pissed that he would just apologize and not even look sorry. "Sasuke Uchiha, you left me three years ago even after I said all of those things like I was so deep in love with you! And then you knocked me out and said 'thank you' only to leave me on this bench for some chunnin to find me! Do you think I'm that stupid!? I'm not that girl you left three years ago! That girl's heart was broken and you took it from her the moment you left through those village gates! Instead of that weak little girl I used to be, I'm a strong medic that has healed and saved so many lives and has even surpassed the Hokage! You can call me weak all you want and say that you're sorry but I won't give a damn! Just saying sorry won't cut it for me, Uchiha, because you hurt me so much that you changed me!!!"

I stood there, seething and panting. I felt slightly better that I got that all out of my system but I was so pissed at Sasuke. Tears had worked their way to my eyes again and flowed down my cheeks once again but this time it was out of anger, not sadness. I was so sick of Sasuke today that I felt ready to kill him.

Sasuke stood there, unflinching. He had no emotions on his face what so ever and it simply pissed me off. Out of rage that my words hadn't affected him, I put a whole ton of chakra into my fist and punched him in the chest. But he had caught my fist and held it in his own hand. My hand felt so small in his own calloused ones. I made to yank my hand out of his but then what he did surprised me next.

Sasuke pulled at my arm and drew him into a hug. His hands were around my waist and his lips were on my forehead. I blinked in surprise and was shocked that I didn't even move to shake him off.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I had hurt you that much," Sasuke whispered, his lips still on my forehead. "I know that sorry isn't enough for you but it's all I can give you at the moment."

I felt more angry tears mixing into my sad ones. I was so hurt.

"Why did you come back?" I cried. "Why are you now just coming back? Why didn't you come back after you killed Orochimaru?"

"…I came back because of you."

My eyes widened again at his words. He came back….for me? But…why? I thought he hated me and thought I was annoying and weak? I pulled back and stared up at him and about to ask what he meant when his lips wandered down from my forehead. His lips kissed my nose and wandered even further down. My heart was beating wildly when his lips were going to the one place I thought I would die if he kissed. His smooth lips lingered over my own, his breath mixing mine and enjoying the taste that came. Finally after an eternity, he placed his lips onto mine.

I had no idea what was happening but I found myself kissing back. Seriously, I had no idea. One minute I'm yelling at him and the next I'm kissing him? This was seriously messed up.

And I didn't care.

All I could think about was the taste that was Sasuke. He tasted so sweet even though I knew he hated sweets. I wonder why his mouth tasted like that?

We continued to kiss, loving the taste of each others mouths. It felt like an eternity that we were standing there and kissing. Finally, the need for air was apparent and Sasuke pulled away. I panted and my heart beated wildly. Even if Sasuke only kissed one person in his life (Naruto), he was pretty good at it. He held me as I placed my hands on his smooth pale chest, looking up at him.

He stared back down at him, his eyes holding something else this time. Instead of the usual coldness, I found them to be warm and comforting. I think I was looking at the side that Sasuke has never shown before.

"Did you really come back because of me?" I asked quietly. I knew the answer somehow but I just wanted him to say it.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's because I fell in love with you, Sakura Haruno."

Again, my eyes widened. Sasuke….he was in love with me! I felt my heart beating wildly, almost bursting. He really did return my feelings all those years ago.

"Then why did you just leave me and say those things?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

Sasuke moved one of his hands from my waist and lifted it to my face. He held my cheek, his thumb wiping away my tears. He continued to look at me straight in the eyes.

"It's because I was trying to protect you. If I had shown that I was in love for you and cared for you, Itachi would have come after you if he had known. He wanted me to hate him and have no feelings at all. If he knew that I had gone soft and shown love for you, he would have killed you so that I could kill him. That's why I said those things and I'm sorry, Sakura. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I sobbed and continued to cry. He was just trying to protect me! Why didn't I see that before? I remembered that a few minutes ago that I would never forgive Sasuke for what he did. But now…

I nodded and laughed. "I forgive you Sasuke. I forgive you."

Sasuke's lips twitched upward in a way that I had never seen before. And for the first time in my life, I was seeing Sasuke smile. He pressed his lips to mine again and whispered the two words that I once hated to hear from him.

"Thank you."

* * *

***rereads story* Oh my god! Did I just write this!? I can't believe it! I just realized I just wrote a very fluffy story about Sakura and Sasuke! *gasps* And to think this is my first one! I know I like the pairing Sasuke and Sakura (Yes, I do. They're my favorite couple in here) but to write this!!!!*ends up fainting***

**P.S.: You don't need to review but I wouldn't mind hearing how I did for my first ever kissing scene/pairing/song-fic!**


End file.
